Extraño Genjutsu
by Veramy
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Un inocente Sasuke regresa muy angustiado de la escuela en la que según sus palabras fue presa de un extraño y poderoso genjutsu por parte de Hinata Hyuga y el consejo de su hermano mayor es que se deje caer en él.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos los personajes que lo conforman pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es completamente mía.

 **One-shot**

* * *

 **Extraño Genjutsu**

Por el barrio Uchiha podía verse al menor de los hijos del líder correr hacia su casa, generalmente era un niño muy tranquilo y educado, así que verlo con esa prisa llamo un poco la atención a las personas que le veían dirigirse con tanta urgencia.

Cuando llegó a su hogar Sasuke buscó a la única persona a la que podía preguntarle lo que le estaba preocupando sin que le diera miedo o vergüenza, no podía preguntarle a su padre pues su relación no era muy cercana y aunque en ese momento tuviese una duda sobre shinobis no quería arriesgarse a que lo tachara de débil, a su madre por otro lado solo sería preocuparla y ya lo sobreprotegía demasiado como para sumarle el hecho de que ni en la escuela se encontraba a salvo.

Encontró a su hermano en la parte trasera de la casa como era su costumbre cuando no tenía misiones a las cuales ir. Pero ahora que tenía a su hermano mayor frente a él no sabía cómo empezar a decirle lo que le había pasado.

El Uchiha mayor miró con curiosidad la forma tan precipitada en la que su pequeño hermano mayor llegó buscándolo. Parecía ser algo urgente pero conocía muy bien al pequeño y sabía que debía dejarlo preguntar a su ritmo.

—Nii-san ¿cómo sales de un genjutsu? —dijo el menor en un completo tono de seriedad.

Él mayor le miró preguntándose porque de su actitud extraña, la pregunta no lo era en realidad ya que siempre que podía le hacía preguntas de ese estilo o le pedía que entrenara con él.

—Bueno pues hay diferentes formas de hacerlo Sasuke, entre las principales es detener el flujo de chakra de tu cuerpo y luego aplicar un poder más fuerte al lanzador, otro método un poco más fácil es a través de un intenso dolor que no sea caudado por el genjutsu, incluso los Uchihas tenemos nuestro Sharingan pero ya hablamos sobre que eres muy pequeño para ayudarte con ello, antes debes avanzar en la academia y acabas de entrar, debes tener paciencia —dijo intentando persuadirlo de que le pidiera practicar eso.

— ¿Es posible que alguien de mi edad haga un genjutsu del que no se pueda salir? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Bueno, es posible. Hay muchos shinobis con entrenamientos únicos, no sería común pero tampoco imposible que en el alguna otra aldea haya alguien de tu edad que puedas hacer un fuerte genjutsu.

—No nii-san, no de otra aldea me refiero a esta.

Eso en definitiva si lo desconcertó, porque razón tendría esa duda en concreto. Suponía que esa información difícilmente la obtuvo en la academia, ningún sensei les contaría esas historias a los pequeños de nuevo ingreso.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso Sasuke? —dijo con lentitud esperado que su hermanito contestara ya que al parecer la pregunta le incomodaba demasiado.

—Es que... Creo que he caído en uno y no he podido salir nii-san

— ¿Y crees que te lo puso alguien de tu edad?.. –Ya que sino no habría hecho la pregunta en primer lugar.

—No nii-san estoy seguro, sé que ella fue.

— ¿Ella? —quién podría ser para dominar el genjutsu a esa edad.

—Sí, es una Hyuga. Se llama Hinata y su presencia siempre resulta extraña por eso la evito pero hoy he caído sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que te ha metido en un genjutsu? —le preguntó recordando que al final de cuentas Sasuke era un niño pequeño, seguramente solo estaba confundido y al ponerse nervioso por comenzar en la academia no se acostumbraba a lo diferentes que podían ser sus compañeros, y los Hyugas podían llegar a tener ese efecto por lo serios que eran, imaginaba que solo estaba confundido.

—Bueno pues estaba mirándola... Y me empecé a sentir mal cuando ella comenzó a acercarse para sentarse junto a mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres con sentirte mal? —dijo en un tono condescendiente que demostraba que se dirigía a un pequeño.

—Pues... mis manos empezaron a sudar nii-san, mi corazón latía rápido y no podía dejar de verla como si no pudiera apartar mis ojos de ella para estar pendiente de lo que hacía. Mi estómago se empezó a sentir extraño como cuando me enferme por comer tantos tomates a escondidas de oka-san solo que esta vez no me dolía, pero la sensación se parecía mucho... Y encima estaba sudando como si hubiera tenido mucho que correr. Me sentí atrapado pero no me podía alejar de ella para cambiarme de lugar en el salón... ¿Verdad que un genjutsu nii-san? Me siento mal de no haber podido salir de él...

Itachi miró a su hermano asombrado por todo lo que acaba de describir, y utilizó todo su entrenamiento ninja para no reírse, su pequeño hermano era orgulloso y no esperaría una explicación de su risa solo se indignaría y se iría de ahí.

No es que quisiera burlarse de su hermano, simplemente que su confusión le ocasionaba una especie de ternura y diversión como casi siempre que Sasuke se comportaba con esa ingenuidad. El inconveniente con lo que Sasuke le contaba es que no podía decirle que estaba enamorado, si hacía eso seguramente se dedicaría a negarlo no solo a él sino a sí mismo, el pequeño podía llegar a ser muy soberbio y orgulloso.

—No Sasuke no fue un genjutsu, fue algo incluso más fuerte así que no te sientas mal por no haber podido escapar de él... —respondió por fin.

—No lo fue —le dijo confundido—, entonces que fue nii-san y como salgo de ello si es incluso más fuerte —agregó con evidente angustia ante su situación, sabía lo letales que podían llegar a ser los genjutsus, su clan era experto en ellos y ahora él debía enfrentarse a algo más poderoso.

—Sasuke que sea más fuerte no significa que sea malo, digamos que por ahora no estás en peligro... conocerás lo que fue cuando crezcas, es algo que debes comprender por ti mismo, es parte de... tu entrenamiento —estaba a punto de decir vida pero seguro su hermano escucharía y tomaría mejor aquello si lo relacionaba con ser shinobi y al final de cuentas un shinobi no es más que un humano que debe enfrentarse a sus emociones incluso para poder contenerlas o negarlas según su necesidad en las misiones.

— ¿Podré vencer el jutsu cuando crezca nii-san? —preguntó más tranquilo.

—Sí, seguramente serás capaz de saber qué hacer cuando crezcas. Pero en esta situación a veces la forma de vencer _el jutsu_ es dejándose caer en él, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que estarás bien…—dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su confundido otouto—, ahora vayamos con Oka-san que nos debe estar esperando para comer.

Él pequeño no le replicó a su hermano mayor, si bien no le había enseñado como escapar de la Hyuga ya le había dicho que con el tiempo podría hacerlo, no entendía eso de _dejarse caer en el_ pero bueno ya le había dejado claro que lo haría cuando creciera. En ese momento se conformaba con saber que podía contar con su hermano mayor cuando lo necesitará, después de todo no podía ser algo terrible si su hermano sabía que era y le dijo que no estaba en peligro.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer. Veramy**_ ****

 _26.O4.2O17_


End file.
